


you're all i need, you're everything

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, adorkable aaron, chas has a 'friend', jealous robert, robert is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “Never mind me.”Robert replied, wearing the smarmy expression Chas had always hated.”When did you join the cast of Cougar Town?”
Robert comes home from a conference to find a half-naked stranger walking around. He jumps to conclusions.





	

   **[[x]](http://robertsdingle.tumblr.com/post/155220068895)**

* * *

_Home. Finally._

 

Robert let out a long, pleased sigh as he shut the door to the back of the pub, luggage in hand. He quickly shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the end of the bannister, fighting a yawn as he did so. He’d just returned from a full week conference that he had reluctantly gone to. Business wasn’t as fun to him as it used to be.

 

He’d rather be on the sofa bickering over TV channels with Liv while Aaron tried to play peacemaker.

 

Robert listened for any sign that anyone was home, brow furrowing as he heard nothing.

 

His boyfriend— _fiancé_ , Robert quickly corrected with a hidden smile—was supposed to be home, it was the end of the workday.

 

Robert had come back early, unable to stand to be away or being bored for much longer.

 

“Aaron?”

 

Robert listened for a few more moments, contemplating going upstairs to put away his things but he decided against it. He couldn’t be bothered; he was exhausted.

 

He shook his head and opened the door to the family room, shutting it behind him. Robert set aside his luggage and, though he’d deny it if anyone saw, he let himself drop onto the settee. It was something he had no doubt picked up on living with the Aaron and Liv. He’d always scold them for etiquette whenever they propped their feet on the arm of the settee or the coffee table.

 

Robert sighed as he shifted until he was comfortable and let his eyes fall shut.

 

He’d barely gotten any sleep during his time away; he’d gotten used to sleeping next to Aaron. There had been no legs tangled with his or no fingers combing through his hair to help him sleep. Though he’d never admit it, Aaron was more affectionate when they were alone, and Robert found it hard to sleep without him.

 

The blonde crossed his ankles, the familiar feeling of the environment making him feel more comfortable, and he felt himself begin to doze off.

 

But, just as he was, the sound of feet hitting the steps made his eyes snap open. He smiled, a fondness coming over him as he thought of Aaron and the door opened.

 

He sat up, exhaustion gone at the thought of Aaron and turned his head.”Took you long-”

 

Robert cut himself off as his gaze landed on an unfamiliar man who had entered the family room.

 

He was tall, well built and dark hair fell over his eyes. It had obviously been styled before, and now it was dishevelled. It was also clear that fingers had caused the untidiness. He was young, around Aaron’s age and only wore a pair of boxers and a creased t-shirt.

 

The man didn’t seem to notice him as he made his way into the kitchenette, bare feet soundless against the carpet. Robert straightened to his feet, clearing his throat, hands on his hips.

 

It was clear that he wasn’t amused.

 

As he switched on the kettle after pulling out two cups, the young man turned around, and Robert felt instant dislike when the unnamed man didn’t seem sheepish at the sight of him.

 

“Uh, who are you?”

 

Robert cocked his head.”I could ask you the same question. Are you visiting someone or just a shoddy thief?”

 

“I’m Ivan.”

 

He said nothing after that, as if his name explained everything.

 

Robert raised his eyebrows, giving Ivan an exasperated look.”I don’t wanna know your whole life story but at least give me something that’ll explain you being here.”

 

Ivan leant against the counter, a breathy laugh leaving him as he finally spoke.”Nobody’s supposed to know about me. The kid is at a friends’, and I was told that nobody was coming back until late.”

 

Robert’s stomach suddenly felt knotted. An anxious feeling overcame him as he stared at the younger man across from him.

 

_Nobody’s supposed to know about me._

 

Robert, knowing that acting hastily wouldn’t do him any good, decided to remain calm. Even though he was tempted to grab Diane’s ugly vase off of the coffee table and smash it over Ivan’s head.

 

“Who isn’t supposed to know about ya?”Robert gritted out.

 

Ivan kissed his teeth, looking slightly hesitant to give Robert an answer until he finally shook his head.”Everyone but mostly the bloke who isn’t due back until later. I was told he has a short fuse.”

 

Robert’s eye almost twitched and the anger he felt before suddenly disappeared.

 

He felt a sharp pang in his chest, and he bit down on his bottom lip when he felt it quiver. He swallowed the lump in his throat, thumb brushing the band on his ring finger. He felt dizzy, and his hand clamped down on the arm of the settee to stop himself from losing his footing.

 

Ivan didn’t seem to notice Robert’s pale face or the tears in his eyes.

 

Ivan motioned to Robert, asking.“And you are?”

 

Robert’s teeth let go of his lower lip, and he blinked several times to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

“I’m...”He paused, narrowing his eyes as if he couldn’t say the six letter word that had been the cause of his smile the week he had been gone.”i’m _his_.”

 

_I **was** his fiancé. _

 

Ivan looked confused, making Robert even more distressed.

 

He didn’t feel angry, and it worried him.

 

He knew what to do with anger; he knew how to act.

 

But he didn’t know how to act if he was heartbroken.

 

 _Huh._ Robert sardonically thought as he looked at his feet. _This is what heartache feels like._

 

Feet hitting the staircase made Robert snap out of his daze, and he turned his head, expecting to see Aaron coming through.

 

Maybe he’d know how to react when he saw the man he loved shouting another man’s name as he waited for his evening coffee.

 

Robert gave a sad smile as his gaze landed on the two cups. He had always told Aaron having caffeine in the evening would keep him up. But that never stopped Robert from giving in and making one for himself as he made Aaron’s.

 

“Ivan?”

 

Robert frowned as he heard the opposite of what he had been expecting.

 

It wasn’t Aaron’s voice.

 

The blonde, hope bubbling in his chest, watched as the door opened.

 

He almost dropped to the ground in relief as the person entered the room.

 

“Where’s my coffee, eh?”

 

Chas.

 

Robert had never felt so happy to see the mother of his fiancé in his life.

 

The dark haired woman, clothed in just a dressing gown, quirked her eyebrow at Ivan. She grinned as she walked further into the front room, not noticing Robert.

 

“What’s taking ya so long?”

 

_He’s not cheating on me. He’s not bored of me._

 

Robert didn’t hide his smile, looking down at his engagement ring with a sappy grin on his face.

 

Until everything connected in his mind.

 

_Ew, future mother in law having a toyboy._

 

Robert, hiding his relief, cleared his throat again and Chas froze, blinking several times at Ivan before she slowly turned her head.

 

Her eyes widened as she finally noticed Robert, crossing her arms over her chest.”Robert, what are you doing back so early?”

 

Robert didn’t hide his shit-eating grin as his gaze flickered between Ivan and Chas.

 

“Never mind me.”Robert replied, wearing the smarmy expression Chas had always hated.”When did you join the cast of Cougar Town?”

 

Chas rolled her eyes, tightening her dressing gown belt.”Unless you want me to object at the wedding, i’d keep your mouth shut, yeah? You saw nothin’.”

 

Robert just smiled.

 

He and Chas had become closer since the accident, and he could hear the playfulness behind her warning.

 

He held up his hands in surrender, backing away.”I’d like to forget this just as much as you do.”

 

“Bit young, isn’t he?”He nodded towards Ivan, adding.”Nice to know you still have it.”

 

“What can I say?”Chas shrugged, hands on her hips.”It’s the Dingle charm.”

 

Robert smirked, thumb brushing his ring again.”Don’t I know it.”

 

She and Robert shared a small smile as she sighed, glancing at the clock before she looked at Ivan.”Right, you! My boy will be home soon, and I don’t want him to wreck that pretty face of yours. Let’s get you outta here.”

 

Chas grabbed Ivan’s hand and dragged him to the door, forgetting about their hot beverages. Ivan gave Robert a small wave which he returned with an eye roll.

 

As she opened the door again, she called over her shoulder.”Nice to have you home, Robert!”

 

Robert merely nodded and, not wanting to witness anything between Chas and Ivan that would traumatise him, he slumped back down onto the couch.

 

Robert yawned, grabbing one of the cushions and placing it onto the arm of the settee.

 

He moaned uncomfortably but placed his head down on the cushion.

 

Before he knew it, Robert was dozing off into an uncomfortable slumber.

 

_Home, home, home..._

 

“Rob?”

 

The blonde hummed when he felt a familiar grip on his shoulder, and he felt himself being shaken lightly. He moaned as a lulling yet intoxicating recognisable scent filled his senses. He smiled dreamily, cheek brushing the cushion underneath him.

 

Aaron.

 

He heard an annoyed but fond sigh, one he was accustomed to, next to him before the shaking became more energetic.

 

“Robert?”

 

His eyes snapped open, and he shot up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He moaned, rolling back his shoulders as he felt the aches rush through his body. The blonde blinked a few times as he raised his head, brushing his fingers through his dishevelled hair.

 

He looked up to see his other half sitting on the coffee table across from him.

 

Then, just like every time he looked at the younger man, the butterflies returned.

 

“Shouldn’t people your age be sleeping in bed?”Aaron gave a teasing smile, picking up the cushion that had fallen to the floor and setting it aside.”Careful, there, you might hurt your back.”

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh as Robert made an attempt to poke him in the side only to be fought off when Aaron held out his hands. Robert’s smile grew at the laughter, and he dodged Aaron’s hands, grabbing them in his own.

 

The two glanced down at their joined hands, each feeling a surge of electricity running through their veins.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

Aaron pursed his lips, giving Robert a shrug.”Nah, it was quiet for once.”

 

“Dingles being quiet?”Robert smiled, shaking his head.”Now I know you’re lying.”

 

Aaron shook his head with a laugh, his smile making Robert’s own grow.

 

Suddenly, he felt silly for his moment earlier because he knew that his fiancé would never hurt him that way. Aaron wasn’t that kind of man; that had been proven when he spiralled during their affair.

 

He knew that he wasn’t good enough for Aaron, the looks he got on the streets told him that. But when he looked into Aaron’s eyes, all his insecurities disappeared.

 

Everything fit into place when he looked at Aaron.

 

Aaron loved him, flaws and all.

 

He made the hurtful looks and words he received all worth it. Aaron could understand because people questioned why Aaron loved Robert. Hell, Robert wondered why Aaron loved him considering all he’d done, but the elder man preferred not to think about it.

 

“What ya thinkin’ so hard about?”

 

Robert blinked, snapping out of his daze.

 

He looked at Aaron, holding tighter onto his hands.”How bored I was without you lot.”

 

The elder man leant forward and pressed his lips to Aaron’s.

 

He kissed his fiancé longingly, eyes shutting contently when Aaron moved forward, kissing him back firmly. Robert inched away for a moment to smile, hands taking their rightful place on Aaron’s face, keeping his other half close to him.

 

Aaron’s hands came up, resting on Robert’s shoulders, squeezing, his way of silently telling his other half that he had, in fact, missed him.

 

Robert’s temple rested against Aaron’s, mumbling how he had missed him too.

 

Aaron bit back a smile as Robert hummed against him, it clear that he wanted more.

 

The younger man chuckled.”Upstairs?”

 

Robert froze, clearing his throat as he quietly asked.”Your mum isn’t here, is she?”

 

Aaron’s brow furrowed in slight confusion.”No, she’s gone out. Why?”

 

Robert, like an excited child, jumped to his feet, grabbing Aaron’s hand. He shook his head, brushing it off

 

“Later.”

 

Aaron also got to his feet, still puzzled.”What?”

 

Robert paused, eyes dark with lust as he looked at his other half.“It’s been a _week.”_

 

Aaron soon forgot about it as Robert practically dragged his fiancé out of the front room with a smile.


End file.
